Not Your Average Storybrooke Romance
by Anne Nonymus
Summary: Chapters in the lives of Emma and Killian on their journey towards forgiveness, redemption, and love, with some obstacles, and laughs along the way.
1. Worth The Trouble

**A/N: most of the fan fic I write is for Bones, and for those still reading Young Mastermind: I am SOOOOOO sorry! I'm trying to finish the next chapter but my plot bunnies are fighting me hard on it. And they fight dirty. Still working on it though, hope to finish it soon-ish.**

**In the meantime, they (my devious little plot bunnies) have been shipping Captain Swan pretty hard and this is some of what they came up with. This is obviously my first OUAT fanfic, would love any constructive criticism, but please be gentle. Hope you like it.**

**In this series, I start off as if Hook was invited along with Emma and Snow back to Storybrooke as part a deal she made with him to ensure his loyalty to her over Cora. Might explain that fully in another chapter. This chapter will be mainly fluffy fun.**

**Disclaimer: if Once Upon A Time were mine, Hook and Charming would be running around in far less clothing. Like an eyepatch for Killian, and a sword for Charming...Just the way that my twisted mind works. Nope, they belong safely in the hands of people with names like Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and of course ABC.**

**Worth The Trouble**

Seems that while Emma was in the enchanted forest searching for a way home and being harassed by _the_ pirate of pirates, her father was convincing everyone to try and be productive members of society. Many of them continued the jobs that they were doing back in the Enchanted Forest. This included being farmers whose land disputes seem to have travelled with them to Storybrooke. Sometimes those arguments resulted in nothing more than harsh words and finger pointing.

Today they led to mud slinging.

Actual mud slinging-as in pick up a hand full of mud and crap and throw it at someone. And of course Emma just had to get caught in the crossfire, taking a mudball to the chest and one in the back. To top it off, she slipped and her butt managed to find a stray cow patty, not to mention that she managed to somehow lose her favourite necklace in the mud. She and the remorseful farmers searched for it for half an hour before getting frustrated and giving up. They promised that if they found it they would return it immediately. With a glare that told them "you'd better", she took her leave, ignoring their offers to 'hose her down' and instead spread the newspaper she had brought with her on the driver's side seat of her cruiser. Growling, she called David up, told him what happened and asked him if he could start his shift early. He agreed, and she headed home, patting herself on her mud encrusted back for her decision. If she had gone back to the station, she was likely to shoot the next person who tried to file a complaint.

Getting out of her car, she peeled off the newspaper with a groan, glad that most of the mud was dry, though it didn't smell pleasant. She tossed in the garbage and trudged upstairs to her apartment, thinking of her shower with a longing that she had never remembered experiencing before.

"I'm home!" Emma called out with a sigh, only to find no one there. She remembered that it was Regina's week with Henry, and her mother and father moved out of the apartment the week before. That only left Killian, her houseguest/house arrest prisoner. Okay, not so much prisoner as someone she needed to keep an eye on. Emma knew that he had a lot to adjust to in her world with all of the technology, customs, clothing, not to mention grudges he would carry with him. She had managed to broker a temporary truce between he and Gold, at least until they knew for sure Cora couldn't make her way back to Storybrooke. Emma was still haunted by the fact that the bean Killian stole from the giant was missing, and with Cora being able to restore Lake Nostos, it didn't take a genius to figure out the possibilities. And so a truce was reluctantly agreed upon. Belle kept an eye on Gold to make sure he kept his part of the deal, and Emma watched out for Killian. For the most part, he did behave himself, with the exception of the constant stream of innuendo that he aimed at her, and with her help he was adapting rather quickly to her world. In just a few weeks, he was quickly becoming as much a slave to modern conveniences as the rest of them.

She didn't see him at his usual perch on the couch, marveling at the magic mirror (otherwise know in the modern world as an flat screen TV) but now that he was addicted to it, the joke was wearing thin.

Emma absentmindedly wondered where he was, but considering that she was covered in mud and manure, she figured that she would worry about that after a nice long shower, she just hoped that wherever he was, he wasn't stirring up too much trouble.

Once she got to the bathroom, she closed the door and peeled off her clothes and tossing them into the garbage. The dark skinny jeans weren't a huge loss-she had a dozen of them, same with the white undershirt, but she was going to miss her gray ruffled cardigan. It was a light shade of gray, and was nice and soft, when it wasn't caked in crap. She supposed that she could put in in the washer and hope that it could be salvaged, but honestly, there was no way that she could see herself wearing any of it again after today.

She flicked on the switch for the ceiling fan before remembering that it wasn't working. She was going to have to call David up to look at it for her when he had some free time. She gave a small smile, thinking that it was nice to have a father that was handy and could fix things for her. Having parents around at all was something that she was slowly but surely getting used to. She even caught herself calling them mom and dad occasionally, which they seemed to love, but thankfully they didn't pressure her to call them that more often.

She opened the small window in the bathroom to let the excess steam out while she turned on the shower. Stepping into the almost scalding stream of water felt good, really good and she could almost feel some of the frustrations of the day melting away. She squirted some of her favourite tuberose scented body wash into a sponge and let the aroma envelope her while she scrubbed away the more stubborn bits of dirt. She then shampooed and conditioned her hair, noting as she rinsed off that she already felt a hundred percent better. She could even tolerate Killian with a smile.

As she shut off the taps, she wondered with a small grin what he could be up to, and what he would say if he knew that she was thinking about him in the shower. She chuckled and shook her head at the thought, though when his antics went from being annoying to slightly amusing, she wasn't sure. They had even become...dare she say it, cute?

"I must be getting soft in the head." She muttered to herself as she reached for a towel when she heard a peculiar sound. When she recognized what it was, she felt her whole body freezing in place.

She paused, listening for it again, a buzzing that seemed to taunt her, circling around her before she even saw the source of it.

"Oh no..." She whimpered. She cast a cautious eye around the small room when she saw it, heading straight for her and felt rather than heard a bloodcurdling scream erupt from her lips.

In the meantime...

Killian had heard Emma's arrival, but he found himself enjoying the comfort and feel of her bed too much to get up. Besides, he figured that he might as well enjoy it while he could, because as soon as she discovered him in her room, she would be sure to chase him away, relegating him to the lumpy, saggy, wholly uncomfortable piece of furniture she called a "sofa". Torture device is more like it. Unless you slept on it in a certain way, pieces of metal would jab at you. At first, he thought it was some sort of cursed object, until young Henry revealed the secret to him. Killian complained about this to Emma, finding her unsympathetic, even when he came up with the solution to share her bed. She told him it was either the couch or the bathtub. He liked sleeping in her bed much, much more, but apparently it wasn't an option...yet. It was not only comfortable, but it smelled of her, and it didn't bother him that he had many a fantasy about being invited to share it with her rather than stealing moments upon it.

When she didn't immediately burst open the door, yelling at him for invading her privacy, and/or for finding him in her bed wearing just a white t-shirt and boxers, he figured that she either went to the galley-or kitchen as she calls it-to fetch herself some food. Or she went to take a bath.

That brought to the fore some other tantalizing fantasies, making him grin as he burrowed his face further into her rose smelling pillow.

Then suddenly, he was jolted awake with a bloodcurdling scream coming from the bathroom. He knew without doubt who that scream belonged to, and before the thought was even fully seated in his mind he jumped up from the bed and headed fr the bathroom, hook at the ready as he burst into the small room to fight whoever or whatever threatened _his_ Sheriff.

"Emma!" He called out, eyes frantically searching the room for any signs of danger, and finding nothing but a very frightened, very wet, very naked Emma, who just so happened to be so very wet and so very naked. It took every ounce of his will to put aside these facts and concentrate on whatever made her scream in terror.

"Emma, what's going on?" He asked, looking at everywhere else but her.

"B...b...b.." she stuttered, her eyes wide with fear, clutching the shower curtain in a not very successful attempt to cover herself, somehow failing to notice that the shower curtain was sheer.

"Who's there?!" He bellowed, thinking her under some enchantment. He almost hoped that The Crocodile known as Rumplestiltskin was to blame, for despite Killian's promise to Emma, Rumplestiltskin daring to attack her would render their deal null and void, giving him an excuse to finally put an end to the reptile. "Show yourself!"

"Bee!" Emma squealed, diving down into the tub and huddling down.

That's when Killian saw it, the offending insect that made his woman scream in terror, buzzing lazily about. He stared at it for a moment, jaw dropping.

"_That_ is what caused you to scream?" He asked incredulously. His Emma had battled dragons, ogres, the undead, evil sorceresses and giants without so much as flinching, and this tiny little thing buzzing about the room had her terrified. He almost laughed out loud until he saw the look in her eyes. He saw fear there, but he also saw shame. She didn't want anyone-let alone him to see her like this.

"Just get rid of it," she pleaded, looking away from him. "please."

"Fear not milady," He replied with a gentle smile. "I shall not stop until the vile bee is no more."

"Less talk, more extermination." She growled.

"Your wish is my command." Killian grinned at her, thinking "That's my girl" but not daring to say it. He tracked the bee with his eyes, hoping to chase it out the window, since he couldn't rightly blame it for being attracted to the sweet smelling woman. Unfortunately, it didn't want to cooperate with Killian's plans and instead it headed straight for Emma and landed right on the tip of her nose.

She let out a squeak, and he dropped to his knees, knowing what unfortunately had to be done.

"Killian..." Emma whimpered, and once again, Killian found himself struggling to focus on the task at hand.

"Relax love," he said gently, slowing down his movements so as to catch the bee off guard. "Hold still a moment. I've got you."

Just then, the door burst open again, this time Charming rushed through. Seeing his daughter crouched naked in the bathtub, with Captain Hook hovering her clad in a shirt and underwear made his blood boil over.

"Dad!" She gasped in surprise as Charming grabbed Killain by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up one handed and slamming him into the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?" Charming roared, pressing his forearm to Killian's throat.

"David, no!" Emma yelled, curling up in a sitting fetal position as the bee was startled enough to leave its perch on her nose. "He's helping me."

"Were you two..." David let go of Killian, paling at the thought that he had walked in on his daughter and the pirate on the verge of having sex made him want to be ill. Then it made him want to break the pirate's face.

"You're not good enough for her!" He growled, throwing Killian against the wall again.

"Dad!" Emma screamed again, ducking as the bee swarmed around her. "Bee!"

"What?" muttered David, puzzled as he eased up on Killian.

"She's afraid of the bee Highness," croaked Killian, rubbing his throat. "I was merely attempting to remove the insect from the princess' company."

"_You_, are afraid of a _bee_?" David asked incredulously, surprised as Killian was at this tidbit of information.

"I'm allergic to bees, okay?" Emma hissed. "Can you guys laugh at me after the bee is gone?"

David let go of him, and it was then that Killian spotted the bee meandering out the window. He quickly shut it, and leaped to the other side of the room, grabbed the towel hanging on the towel ring and draped it over Emma.

"It's gone," Killian said simply. "We'll let you get dressed.

"With that, he and Charming left the room and headed to the kitchen.

Emma Took the towel that Killian draped over her and wrapped it around herself. She hated the fact that both Killian and her father saw her like that. Most of all, she hated that Killian knew she was lying when she said she was allergic to bees. She could see the words "we need to talk" in his eyes as he left the room.

She snuck into her room, taking her sweet time. The last thing she wanted was to face either of them. Sure enough though, half an hour later she heard a knock on her door.

"Go away Hook!" She bellowed, somehow knowing it was him.

"Emma, your father had to return to the station. He just came over to return the necklace you dropped while battling the farmers," he informed her. "He left it on the kitchen table."

"Thanks." she muttered, hoping against hope that he'd get the hint and leave her alone.

"May I come in?" Killian asked hesitantly.

"Sure, if you can get through a locked door." Emma scoffed before remembering who she was talking to and giving herself a mental head slap. Before she could take the words back or explain that she was trying to go for sarcasm and clearly failing, Killian had gotten in.

"Pirate love," remember?" He smirked, answering the question practically written on her face, happily taking a seat on her bed.

"Is that your go to answer for why you don't seem to respect people's boundaries?" She all but snarled.

"You were the one who said I could enter if I was able to 'get through a locked door'," He reminded her. "However, if you really want me to leave, I shall respect your wishes, if you will just hear me out."

"Fine." Emma huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, half wondering when he would bring up the fact that he had seen her naked only a few moments before.

"I have an aversion towards spiders," he sighed, his eyes downcast as if he were ashamed to admit it. "Filthy creatures with all of those legs, they make you sick when they bite you, and they spin those vile webs that cling to your hands and hair and clothes. They're absolutely disgusting."

"You're afraid of spiders?" She asked, biting back a smile. She knew what he was doing and she found herself appreciating the effort.

"Not afraid, _hate_," he corrected. "I _hate_ spiders, just as you _hate_ bees."

Emma gave him a full, genuine smile which he returned. Yeah, Hook can be dickish at times, and he can drive her nuts with his innuendo around family and friends, and not respecting her personal space, but there were times when Killian surprised her.

"I'm not really allergic to bees," the words came spilling forth from her lips, and she had no urge to stop them. Not with Killian.

"I knew someone who was though," she continued with a sigh. She didn't have to look over at him to know that he was listening intently. "I was 7, and I was living with a really nice family. When you're in foster care, sometimes the nice families are worse than the bad ones, because you get a taste of what it's like to have a home and have a mom, and a dad, and siblings, so when you have to go away, it really sucks."

She paused to take a seat beside him on her bed. She was close enough for them to almost touch, but not so much that her intentions could be misconstrued.

"Anyway, the Kerns were nice people, and I managed to stay with them for awhile. There was Ginny and Josh, their biological daughter Lexa, and the foster kids-me and a little boy named Colin who was 5. Lexa was 10, and Colin and I followed her around whenever we could like we were her ducklings. She was the closest I ever had to having an older sister. One day, we were playing in the backyard when we saw this weird looking papery blob in the corner of the house. Lexa said that it was a bee hive, and that we had to get rid of it, or else the bees would attack us. We didn't question her, we thought she knew everything. So we got some small rocks and started throwing them at the hive. We managed to bring it down, and that's when they started swarming us. She yelled at us to run for the house, so we did. Colin and I made it, Lexa didn't. I watched her as she fell, flailing her arms, trying to swat the bees. I wanted to go after her, but I was scared and I didn't know what was going on, why she didn't get up after she fell. Ginny was in the basement doing laundry, so I ran to get her, but it was too late. Turns out Lexa had a fatal allergic reaction, and ended up dying steps from the house. That evening, someone from CPS took us. Ginny and Josh couldn't even look at us as we were leaving. By the next afternoon, I was in a new foster home, and so was Colin.

"That bee ended the closest thing I had to a family." She mused, realizing that it had been years since she had thought of the Kerns.

"You have family now Emma," Killian said softly, his thumb brushing away an errant tear she didn't even realize she had shed. "And they aren't going anywhere. Neither am I."

"I know." She replied automatically, giving a fake half smile before looking away.

"Someday lass, you'll be able to say it and mean it." he sighed.

"Now that's cleared up, I do have a confession to make," declared Killian, looking serious.

"If you're going to tell me that you were sleeping in my bed, knew that already." Emma chuckled.

"Yes I did, but that was't what I was going to confess," he grinned his mischievous grin and she knew that there was trouble coming. "When we were in the bathroom and I was battling that accursed insect, I took a glance at your gloriously naked body. More than a glance actually."

"Thanks for the admission, but I knew that already too," Emma could feel her face grow hot, just imagining the look on his face. "And don't worry about it, you did save me from a bee, so lets just pretend that never happened."

"I can do no such thing," he replied, his voice deep and husky. "You beauty is seared into my memory. I'm afraid that there's only one solution to our predicament."

"And what's that?" As soon as the words left her lips Emma gave herself another mental head slap. At this rate she was going to give herself an imaginary concussion.

"I saw you naked, you should have the right to see me naked," he grinned seductively, standing up from the bed. "After all, it's only fair."

Emma was so stunned that she neither did nor said anything as she watched him pull his shirt over his head to reveal a broad and well defined chest under a masculine pelt of chest hair, not to mention his sculpted abdominal muscles. At least, that was what she told herself when she realized she was staring...and possibly drooling.

"Haven't got to the best part yet." He chuckled and winked, as he noticed her eyes trailing down his athletic body. He could almost feel her imagining tracing a finger over every ridge of his corded muscles, and the thought left him nearly breathless with anticipation.

She watched as he hooked his thumb into the waistband of his boxers before her senses and self preservation instincts kicked in.

"Uh uh, not happening," she muttered, pushing him out the door and doing her damnedest to ignore the fact that her hands were touching his bare skin. She shoved him through the doorway so hard that he actually stumbled, nearly falling over before she slammed her door.

"Oy, what about my shirt?" he yelled amusedly.

She pulled the door open long enough to throw his shirt in his face before slamming the door again. He chuckled, reveling in the tiniest of victories.

"Someday Swan." He called out just loud enough for her to hear before heading to the living room.

Emma sat against the door, listening to him walk away. She smiled to herself before whispering "someday Killian."


	2. Wicked Games (Part 1)

**A/N: The plot bunnies have taken over. I know that I have other stories that I have to get done, but this one wouldn't leave me alone. It's a bit shorter this time and more funny fluff - flunny I call it.**

**Have to thank all those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Big hugs to y'all! Hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters. They belong to Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and the lucky buggers of ABC.**

**Wicked Games**

Ruby had just turned over the chairs and readied the tables for the breakfast crowd when she heard the bell over the door of the diner chime. She looked over her shoulder, knowing that only one person would show up this early, and had to bite back a smile when she saw Emma stomp over to the counter. Ruby hurried over to the coffee machine, thankful that she had started the coffee just after she unlocked the front door. Emma, already in a snit, practically tossed Ruby the travel mug she brought with her. Her eyes were narrowed, her shoulders straight and braced for a fight, and Ruby could almost see steam whistling out from her ears.

"What did he do now?" Ruby asked knowingly. These days, when Emma was in a 'mood', it was most likely the fault of a certain pirate who has become an expert at pushing her buttons.

Emma glared at her, and Ruby swore that she heard the Sheriff growl. Whatever he did, boy it must have been something huge. Little did Ruby know that the thought was cheekily verging on clairvoyant as she filled Emma's cup with coffee, securing the lid before turning back to her.

"Thanks." Emma grunted, reaching for her cup.

"On the house," smiled Ruby. But before she handed Emma her beverage, she couldn't help herself; she put the cup on the workspace behind her and out of Emma's reach. "Only if you tell me what he did."

"I'd rather just pay for the coffee." Snarled Emma, still holding her hand out.

"Come on Em," laughed Ruby. "You know if you keep holding it in, eventually you're either going to blow up or shoot someone out of frustration."

"As long as it's Hook I use for target practice I don't see the problem." Emma retorted, taking a seat on the stool beside her.

"Emma..." Ruby dragged her name out, using her best 'not gonna let it go, so it's best to give in' tone in her voice, crossing her arms for emphasis.

"Fine," huffed Emma, rolling her eyes. "He sort of...walked in on me while I was in the shower. Now he insists that he should 'solve this inequity' by letting me see him naked. When he knows Henry is at Regina's, he keeps taking his clothes off and running around the loft buck nude! It's been going on for more than a week now. My mother came over yesterday to drop off something and Hook got to the door before I did. And yep, he was naked as the day he was born. Didn't even blink as he greeted her and invited her inside. Do you have any idea how mortifying that was?"

"Well...on the bright side, it could have been worse," sputtered Ruby, tearing up at her efforts to hold back her laughter. "It could have been your father instead."

"Oh God," Emma moaned, paling at the thought. "He would have killed Hook."

"I'm sure that Hook would be _touched_ to know that you care." Ruby sobbed with laughter, unable to hold it in.

"Not funny Ruby!" Emma protested. "I would have had to arrest my father for murdering the pirate! As it was, if Mary Margaret could have gotten her hands on a weapon, she would have perforated him. And then there was the talk. Oh God..._the_ _talk_."

"Poor Emma." Ruby mock pouted, watching as Emma's head dropped to the counter with a thud.

"I kept telling her that there was noting going on, other than his stubborn exhibitionism," growled Emma, raising her head to look up at Ruby. "She kept saying 'of all the...Hook? Really? Tell me it's just physical and that you're being careful.' over and over again. Then she offered to buy me a box of condoms, just in case."

"Wow..." was the only thing that Ruby could mutter, again fighting back laughter.

"I've tried threatening him, reasoning with him, even asking him nicely," sighed Emma. "Hell, I'd kick him out, but then he'd have nowhere to stay, and I won't have him bothering you or Granny. He won't stop with the nudity unless I take a - and I quote - _good long look_ at him."

"I'll do it for you! Can I come over?" Volunteered Ruby excitedly, laughing uproariously and clutching her stomach at the glare Emma gave her. If looks could kill, they'd be prepping Ruby for burial.

"I'm kidding, just kidding!" Ruby reassured her, holding up her hands in surrender. "Emma, why don't you just do what he asks and look. You know, just to shut him up. And after, you can tell me about what happened. Give me all the details...all of them, leave absolutely nothing out. Better yet, take a picture. Take a few - send them to me."

"Ruby!" Emma exclaimed, her face reddening. "No way that's happening. His ego is big enough, I'm not gonna feed it."

"Oh come on Em," chuckled Ruby. "You know that he's only doing this to get a rise out of you, and you're giving him the reaction he wants. You're showing him that you're affected by his actions."

"You're right," mused Emma, the wheels turning in her mind. "I can't let him get away with this...I'm giving him the power to get a reaction out of me...I have to take back the power..."

"Uh...no, that's not what I trying to say," Ruby backed off, concerned about what her friend was planning. "I was just going to say either look and pretend that it's no big deal, or ignore him until he stops."

"Hmmmmmm...if he thinks that this whole affecting thing works only one way, he's got another thing coming..."

"I'm sure that he does." Ruby grinned at Emma's poor choice of words and unintended double entendre.

"I mean, two can play at this game." smiled Emma deviously, correcting herself.

"Emma, what are you up to?" asked Ruby, slightly concerned.

"I'm just taking your advice," shrugged Emma, trying to look innocent. "I'm fighting fire with fire."

"Whoa, I never said that." Ruby exclaimed wide eyed, holding her hands out as though she could physically halt the conversation.

"Sure you did. You said that he was only trying to get a reaction out of me," Emma recounted. "We'll just see who gets a better reaction out of who."

"I think that there has been some serious misinterpretation here." sighed Ruby, though she realized that at this point Emma was so far ahead in whatever she was plotting she probably wasn't even listening.

"He has no idea what I'm capable of." Grinned Emma, clearly enjoying her moment of mischief planning.

"I'm sure he's fantasized about it." Ruby muttered wryly, handing Emma her coffee.

"Thanks Ruby," Emma smiled happily, taking a sip from her coffee. "Oh, and thanks for the advice."

"Don't mention it," replied Ruby as Emma headed out the door. "Seriously, don't say anything to anyone."

Ruby found herself sighing again, turning towards the counter to resume her cleaning duties before the breakfast crowd started to arrive. She wondered what Emma was planning, and with a grin and a shake of her head she said to herself "Never a dull moment with those two."


	3. Wicked Games (Hadn't Had Enough)

**A/N: yep, I'm at it again. I had way too much fun writing this chapter series. That's probably what's going to happen with this story, I'm most likely going to do mini stories within this story. Some of the chapters might be one shots but related to the overall theme, others (like Wicked Games) will be linked to each other and the overall theme. What do you think?**

**Thanks again to all of those who reviewed, favorited and are following this story. You make my plot bunnies happy, and happy plot bunnies tend to write and commit acts of mischief. Wait, a sec...oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I've tried claiming OUAT in the name of Captain Swan, but apparently that doesn't work. Darn. Anyway, still don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. They belong to Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. I'd love to borrow Hook for an hour or two though...**

**Haven't Had Enough**

Killian knew he was tempting fate by taking another nap on the golden haired Sheriff's bed, but as with everything Emma, he couldn't seem to make himself stop. He knew he was pushing his luck with her, especially after a week of taunting her, running around _au natural_ and refusing to clothe himself unless Emma ceased to fight the urge to look-which he knew she wouldn't. She was still so hopelessly in denial of what was transpiring between them, so damn determined not to give him a chance that in frustration he found himself taunting her at every opportunity.

Deep down, he knew that he should relent. Despite Emma's surliness, she was kind to him-in her way, after all, he was being fed by her, living in her home, with her and her son. With all of her duties as officer of the law and savior, he expected that the last thing that she needed was to have to deal with his antics. But then, he would catch her pursing her lips to bite back a smile, or see the faintest curling at the corner of her luscious lips, or in the case of the past week and his decision to forgo clothing-he knew that she looked, and that it happened more than a few times. He'd feel her eyes upon him, but when he looked towards her, she would look away, an endearing pinkish hue would grace her features and she would nervously tap her fingers or her feet, or she would fidget with whatever was in her hands at that moment. Killian would grin knowingly, and at having been caught, she would growl out some comment designed to wound him, but in truth would actually reveal thoughts that she didn't mean to give away.

When she called him Hook, she was mad at him and on the verge of hitting him. When she mocked something he had done, she was trying not to be amused by his antics. When she muttered "stupid Pirate", she was battling her attraction to him. He was getting under her skin, and he knew it. Soon she would yield to him. At least, he hoped it would be soon, because whether she knew it or not, he had already submitted himself to her.

In the meantime, Emma was in the process of putting the final touches of her plan into place. She had squeezed herself into a strapless red corset dress with a short, sheer flouncy skirt that she had bought for herself a long time ago. It was one of those stupid splurges that you regret immediately and end up throwing in the back of your closet. Of course, when she retrieved it from the box of clothing that she never got to unpack, the thing ended up being a helluva lot more sheer than she remembered.

"Stupid pirate would love it." she muttered to herself as she put it on, reminding herself that it was all part of her plan to get back at him. She tried not to think of how much planning had gone into getting back at him, or why she was getting so damn into it.

She slipped on a pair of lacy red thongs, and completed the look with the red lipstick that she bought a couple of days ago at Clark's pharmacy. Of course it just had to be called Make Out Red, not that there was going to be any making out tonight.

"And what of tomorrow night? Or tomorrow morning?" asked a voice in the back of her mind. One that suspiciously spoke with a sultry British accent.

"Oh shut up." she said to herself and to the accented voice in her head as she braced herself for what was to come.

"Shut up damn it!" she repeated as the voice in her head laughed at her poor choice of words. She took a deep breath and left the bathroom, and climbed the steps to her room where she knew Killian would be napping.

That morning before she left for work, she readied her bed, knowing that at the first opportunity her..._the, _the pirate would climb into her bed, preferring it over the couch. She didn't blame him, that couch was viciously uncomfortable. She brushed away the pang of guilt she felt, reminding herself that there was a reason why she didn't lock her bedroom door during the day, though he didn't need to know that. At least he was able to get a good and comfortable sleep while she was at work.

Emma softly crept into the room, taking note of his fully dressed state. She was surprised to find him wearing the dark blue sweatpants and grey blue henley shirt that she gave him. Then Emma cursed herself for getting him something that looked so damn good on him, noting how well the shirt fit him, hugging his broad chest, dancing over the muscles in his arms, draping over his sculpted abs. It really wasn't fair. The guy could make a clown suit look good, and he sure looked good in his birthday suit.

She tried not to think about how he would look naked in her bed, and focused on him being dressed working in her favor. She couldn't imagine how much more awkward it would have made her plans if he weren't.

"Awkward...maybe, but oh so much more fun." the Brit in her head laughed.

She couldn't help but notice how annoyingly gorgeous he looked, even when he was asleep. Actually he was even more beautiful when he was sleeping, when he looked peaceful and sweet, not smirking or shooting a stream of innuendo at her. He was sleeping on his side, he had removed his hook and placed it on her nightstand, his right arm was peeking out slightly from under his pillow, his hand dangling slightly over the side of the bed, his legs bent together and relaxed. She couldn't help but stare at his strong, chisled jaw covered in stubble, his aquiline nose, his high and regal cheekbones, his sensuous lips.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her focused as she leaned forward, slipping the fuzzy handcuffs from its hiding place. She had one of the cuffs attached to the right bottom corner of her headboard. The other dangled between her bed and her night table. As gently and quickly as she could, she eased the soft cuff around Killian's wrist, fastened it, and waited for the fun to begin.

Somewhere in the region between sleep and wakefulness, a familiar aroma of roses wafted towards him, caressing him like a lovers touch, settling on his skin as he willingly drowned in it. Killian thought that if this was a dream, woe be to whosoever woke him. He sighed, grinning happily wondering when the fair haired savior would make her presence in his dream, when he heard an all too familiar click.

Killian stumbled towards wakefulness, gingerly opening his eyes, moving his handed arm to sit up, when he realized that it was bound. His wrist was encircled by something that resembled a cuff made of some strange pink fur, it's twin was attached to Emma's painted iron headboard. He gave an experimental tug before turning his head towards the blonde whose presence he felt beside him.

What he didn't expect was for her to be standing just a hairsbreadth out of reach and dressed for sin in a red garment seemingly made of gossamer that kissed the tops of her thighs so tantalizingly, hugged her waist, displaying her breasts in the most delicious manner. Her soft golden locks were curled softly, framing her delicate face, and tumbling over her shoulders. He raked his eyes over her, drowning in the temptation her visage served to him, trying desperately to slow his breathing when his eyes reached her lips, painted wicked and red and curled in the most sinful manner. He felt his tongue slide over his own lips, whetting them in a subconscious exhibition of want as his eyes climbed their way to her own. And in Emma's eyes were a mischief he had never seen before. A mischief he couldn't wait to explore.

"You did say not to stand on ceremony the next time," she purred, as her eyes roamed his body. "Looks like my timing is a little off. Got tired of running around naked, or were you feeling a little chilly?"

"Tonight is the night Henry is supposed to sleep over, I thought I'd behave," answered the pirate with a sultry smile. "Although, I'm sure if you call Regina she'd be more than happy to take him for an extra evening and you and I can be as naughty as you like."

"We have time before Henry gets here," she replied with a wicked smile. "I just thought that maybe it was time that I do something to make amends for the last time I used cuffs on you, make it a more pleasant experience."

"About bloody time love. I knew you'd give in to me sooner or later." he grinned widely, laying back in the bed, stretching his legs out in front of him and making himself comfortable. He had forgiven her for that long time ago, and he told her so. However, if she suddenly found that she needed to make reparations for that, who was he to stop her?

She strutted over to her dresser, feeling his eyes on her as her skirt danced and swayed with her every step. She took the bottle of Meyer's Dark rum sat there, along with a single glass. Emma unscrewed the top, poured some of the dark amber liquid into the cup before returning to the bed, taking a seat at the end by Killian's feet.

"I'll bet that you were really thirsty weren't you." she said, taking a sip of the rum and locking eyes with Killian, watching as his eyes darkened with desire.

"Absolutely parched..." he replied, staring at her lips with an almost painful ache.

"Aww...poor Killian," she pouted, leaning towards him and motioning for him to do the same. He gestured to his cuffed hand, and with a laugh, she scooted towards him as he edged up against the headboard so that he leaned against it.

"Better?" she asked with a smirk as she sat between his legs.

"Much." he moaned, thoroughly enjoying the feel of Emma being so close.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked coquettishly.

"Yes..." he breathed, half wondering what had happened to turn his self denying savior into the goddess of temptation. The thing of it was, she seemed to be enjoying herself and he loved it. Not just the seduction, but that she seemed more carefree than she had in such a long time.

"Yes what, Killian?" she pressed, leaning forward and brushing up against his growing...interest.

"Yes please, Emma." Killian replied, not caring that it sounded like he was begging, because he was.

"Good boy." Emma grinned wickedly, turning the glass so that she was offering him the side with her lip print on it.

Killian took a greedy gulp as she tilted the glass towards his lips, and with drinking from the side that still held her lipstick he swore that rum had never tasted so good to him before. All too soon Emma pulled the glass away from him. A drop of rum trickled from the corner of his mouth, and Emma caught it with her thumb, bringing it to her mouth. Killian was mesmerized as he watched Emma's tongue pull her thumb into her mouth slowly, kissing it clean.

The spell was partially broken when he heard a whimper, and realized that he was the one that made the sound.

She smirked knowingly before trying to get up from the bed. Since Killian couldn't hold her in place with his arms, he improvised, wrapping his legs around her waist. She laughed, a beautiful sound that resonated deep within Killian, swearing to himself that he would hear that sound again and often, no matter what it took to achieve that goal. Emma placed her hands on his thighs, telling him that she just had to get something else on her dresser.

"Sod whatever it is, I want you here." he growled at the contact their bodies made while he attempted to prevent her from leaving.

"Don't worry, you'll like what I have planned for you," she chuckled, unwrapping herself from his legs, trailing a hand from his upper thigh to his knee as she got up.

This time she retrieved a paper bag from her dresser, sauntering over to him and opening the bag, tilting it slightly to reveal its contents to Killian.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, the hopefulness in his voice and etched on his face making her laugh heartily. In addition to television, showers, coffee, and hamburgers, Killian had also developed an addiction to chocolate, especially Granny's brownies.

"Had her make a batch up especially for you," she purred, surprising Killian by climbing onto the bed, straddling him and nonchalantly taking a seat on his stomach. "Last time you were cuffed, I didn't leave you anything to eat."

"You're making up for that now love," he murmured, stroking her thigh with his stubbed arm, the anticipation in him building to an almost unbearable level.

"Would you like a bite?" she asked sweetly, drawing out one of the chocolatey confectionaries from the bag.

"Depends on what you're offering me." He smirked, biting his bottom lip suggestively.

She broke off a piece of the desert with her thumb and fore finger, bringing the piece to her lips and humming her approval as her lips closed around the brownie. As she chewed, she licked her thumb and forefinger clean before breaking off another piece.

"Open wide." Emma smiled to him, bringing the piece of brownie to Killian's lips. She gasped as he took her fingers into his mouth along with the desert, holding them with his perfect teeth before closing his lips over them, gently sucking and licking the chocolate from them.

"Delicious..." he moaned, learning that even just the mere hint of Emma could make anything taste infinitely better. He couldn't wait to have a full serving of her.

"I think that's enough for now, wouldn't want to ruin dinner for you," she chuckled, putting the rest of the brownie back in the bag before putting the bag on the nightstand. "There's just one more thing I need to do to make up for leaving you cuffed before."

"Don't let me stop you." he gasped, watching as she crawled down his body, enjoying the view of her cleavage that she offered him.

When she reached the foot of the bed, Emma sat up and delicately retrieved a small object from inside the cup of her corset, placing it beside his feet.

"This is the key to your cuffs," explained Emma, getting off the bed, heading once more to her dresser where she grabbed a shirt and pair of lounge pants at random before turning back to Killian. "Now you don't have to wait ten hours. You get set yourself free whenever you like, though you should know, dinner is going to be ready soon."

She stood by the doorway and watched as realization dawned on Killian, and she had to bite back the laughter that bubbled up at the expression on his face.

"You minx," he gasped as the epiphany hit him. "You set me up."

"I did," she admitted with a triumphant grin. "And don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

"I won't if you don't pretend you didn't enjoy it either," he retorted, noting that she didn't deny it. "Now that the you've got me, and the fun and games are over, would you at least mind giving me a..._hand_?"

This time, even with him leering at her she couldn't help but laugh.

"I gave you the keys, you can _release_ yourself." she replied with an innocent look.

"Love, it would be inhuman to leave a man in my condition," Killian begged charmingly, staring pointedly towards his tented sweatpants. "You wouldn't dare do such a thing, would you now?"

"Actually, I think I would dare," Beamed Emma. "Correction - I'm sure that I would."

"Think on this carefully love," he chuckled darkly, tugging at his restraints. "Teasing a man in this manner is rather cruel. If you leave now, there will be consequences."

"Seeing how this would make the _fourth_ time I've bested you, I think I'll take my chances." She declared, laughing as she closed the door behind her.

She ran down the stairs, quickly yanking on her lounge pants and wriggling out of the corset dress before putting on her shirt. She giggled at Killian howling her last name, tossing the dress in her bathroom hamper before slipping on a bra and wiping off the red lipstick.

"Please let them be on time, please let them be on time!" she prayed as she ran to the door, hearing Killian thump around in her room. All too soon, Killian was flying down the stairs towards her. He had almost reached her when there was a knock on the door.

"Did I forget to tell you that my parents were coming for dinner with Henry?" she asked sweetly, unlocking the door.

"This isn't over Swan," he smirked, heading towards the bathroom to take care of the condition that Emma had caused before her father used it as an excuse to assault the pirate. "Not by a long shot."

She laughed and turned the knob, welcoming her parents and her son into the loft.

"Sweetie, why are you blushing?" Snow asked, puzzled as she gave her daughter a hug. "And, you have a little something on your lip."

Emma licked her lip, realizing that there was a trace of brownie still on it, she blushed even harder.

"Oh...uh...you caught me," she laughed nervously. "Granny's brownies. I was indulging in a little desert before dinner."

"I don't blame you," whispered Mary Margaret conspiratorially as they made their way to the kitchen. "Granny's brownies are insanely good. Whenever she makes them I try to resist having some, but I always give in. They're almost impossible to say no to."

"You have no idea." Emma murmured, her eyes wandering toward the bathroom door.


End file.
